Many trucks, particularly those hauling loose loads such as sand and gravel, need a truck cover to prevent the wind from blowing load particles off the load bed. Various apparatus have been devised for covering a truck load. Some such apparatus include a motor for selectively winding a flexible cover. An effective truck cover should be one which is easily operated by the truck driver so as to selectively cover and uncover the truck bed from the convenient location of the truck cab.
My U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,955 provides a truck cover which may be conveniently motor operated from the cab of a truck to extend the cover from a winding assembly proximate the front of the truck bed and forward the rear of the truck bed. My '955 patent is hereby incorporated by reference. A need also exists for systems that cover the truck bed from side to side. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,228 shows a cover for truck bed and cargo. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,758 shows a roll assist mechanism for tarp systems.